1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal window structure, and more particularly to single or double hung windows and takeout mechanisms therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide pushbuttons mounted in the inner face of a sash stile, with bias springs in the stile to urge them outwardly so they abut the adjacent jamb wall. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,259 (Klein). Since the buttons engage the jamb, they are subjected to substantial impact forces each time the sash is moved quickly, with resultant damage to the buttons including breakage of the plastic material of which they are made. Also, the placement of the openings in the inner faces of the stiles to insure that pushbuttons extending therethrough will abut the jambs is a requirement that dictates considerable care in assembly of the sash. Accordingly, such takeout means is characterized by undesirably high costs of production and maintenance.
It is also known to provide spacer elements of plastic material to facilitate sash movement without metal-to-metal contact between sash and jamb. In the aforesaid patent, for example, a number of spacer buttons are secured to the sash and confronting frame portions. These numerous items, as with the individual pushbuttons and bias springs, require numerous individual hand operations for properly positioning and securing them in position. All such operations add significantly to the cost of producing such windows.